Batman
Bruce Wayne, better known as Batman is a costumed vigilante appearing in Top Cow and DC Comics crossover, JLA/Witchblade. Biography Background Batman is the superhero protector of Gotham City, a man dressed like a bat who fights against evil and strikes terror into the hearts of criminals everywhere. In his secret identity he is Bruce Wayne, billionaire industrialist and notorious playboy. Although he has no superhuman powers, he is one of the world's smartest men and greatest fighters. His physical prowess and technical ingenuity make him an incredibly dangerous opponent. He is also a founding member of the Justice League and the Outsiders. JLA/Witchblade Together with Oracle, Martian Manhunter and Aquaman, Batman watched as a protective cacoon forms around Sara, slowly healing her wounds. Manhunter, Batman and Aquaman are confused as to what Witchblade is. Martian Manhunter theorises that it's some short techno-organic symbiote. Aquaman decides to go to Atlantis library as the Witchblade looks somehow familiar to him. Then Oracle's communication system glitches. Batman is very alarmed, because he designed the systems, and his systems don't glitch. Together with Plastic Man and Huntress, Batman decides to go and check on Barbara. When they show up at Oracle's, and they find her turned into a giant Witchblade spider. The Witchblade is moving from host to host, seeking the most powerful woman in the direct vicinity. They fight the spider, finally defeating Oracle by cutting her off from the internet, which the Witchblade travelled through. The Witchblade then jumps onto the Huntress and possesses her, but before she can anything, Batman knocks her out with a batarang. Back at the Watchtower, the JLA inspects Huntress, concluding that she has bonded with a fragment from Sara's Witchblade. Once the symbiote spreads to the brain, it searches for any weak point in the personality psycho-matrix it can exploit. Much to everyone's shock, the fragment then joins back with the Witchblade. At the Atlantis library, Aquaman discovers what he was looking for earlier about the Witchblade, and rushes off to tell the League. He reveals that more than ten thousands years ago, there existed a sorceress with a powerful gauntlet just like Sara's. They called it "corruptor, possessor, slayer and seducer." They're then informed by Wonder Woman that Witchblade disappeared and JLA goes to search for it. Back at the Watchtower, Martian Manhunter continues to monitor Sara's condition as Plastic Man watches other JLA members if they found something.Meanwhile, Batman and Huntress visit a museum exhibition of art by inmates of Arkham Asylum, that goes wrong. Back at the Watchtower, Sara finally wakes up and is happy to be free of the Witchblade. Plastic Man then informs them about Wonder Woman being possessed by the Witchblade. As much as she like to stay free of the artifact, Sara can't do it at someone's else expense and decides to have a talk with the JLA. Sara concludes that the Wichblade looks for a perfect host - an absolute innocent it can corrupt absolutely. Martian Manhunter having seen into Sara's psyche, adds that she's most worthy of the responsibility for the Witchblade. Then Steel informs everyone, that his sensors have tracked down Wonder Woman. The JLA confronts Wonder Woman, who easily defeats Superman. The Flash then quickly takes him to project Cadmus were he can be taken care of. The JLA try to restrain Wonder Woman, but she manages to overpower all of them. Then Green Lantern faces her, but is quickly defeated too. Sara arrives, and she commands the Witchblade back to her body. It comes, reluctantly. Abilities Abilities * Indomitable Will: Batman's unstoppable determination and strength of will makes him an extremely formidable opponent. This makes him able to function while tolerating massive amounts of physical pain, and also allows him to resist telepathy or mind control. * Intimidation: It is widely known that Batman has the ability to instill fear in others, to the extent that even the people that know him best are intimidated by him. Batman regularly forces common criminals to flee in terror despite there being no evidence that he would actually kill anyone. Even those who aren't afraid of the likes of Superman fear Batman. * Interrogation: Batman is adept in interrogation techniques, often using law enforcement methods as well as torture. Several methods seen include hanging a person over the edge of a building by one leg or chaining a person upside down and beating them. He usually just uses his frightening appearance to get answers. Bruce summarized his methods with the statement: "Fear is an excellent motivator." * Peak Human Condition: Batman has dedicated his life to be as close to human perfection both physically and mentally. Through intense training, a specialized diet, and biofeedback treatments, Batman represents the natural pinnacle of human physical prowess. A doctor once commented that he is in the "perfect physical health." His physical attributes exceeded that of almost any Olympic level athlete. His strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, endurance, balance and coordination are in peak human perfection. Ever since he was 11, Batman began his physical and mental conditioning, and followed by intense physical training and weight lifting at age 12. He had mastered full body control by the time he was 18. Bruce Wayne, since his childhood, has followed a strict diet to enable his body to develop and operate at its most proficient, along with biofeedback treatments (using portable/non portable machines to stimulate muscles to contraction). Batman has performed amazing physical feats due to his pinnacle physique. He engages in an intensive regular regimen of rigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers greatly exceeded his own as for example, he defeated the Bat-Bane in armed combat. ** Peak Human Strength: Batman regularly bench-presses at least 1000 lbs. during his exercise routine. This allows him to be capable of doing amazing feats such as punching a SWAT officer through a brick wall. He's able to break steel handcuffs with his bare hands. He once pulled the maximum weight of 300 lbs scale bar behind him with all his effort, using one arm. ** Peak Human Reflexes: Bruce's reflexes were honed to such a degree that he has caught one of Green Arrow's arrows in mid flight when he tried to shoot him. He is able to dodge gunfires at close range. ** Peak Human Speed: He can run and move at speeds comparable to the finest competing athletes. He has shown enough speed to catch up a moving car while running. ** Peak Human Endurance: His endurance is comparable to that of the finest Olympic Decathlon participant. His lung capacity is so great that he could hold his breath underwater for 3 minutes and 15 seconds. He can survive in the airless vacuum of space for exactly 27 seconds. He continued to function after a gunshot that injured one of his legs without feeling any pain. ** Peak Human Stamina: At peak capacity, Batman can physically exert himself for approximately an hour before the build up of fatigue toxins began to impair him. ** Peak Human Agility: His agility exceeded than that of a Chinese acrobat and an Olympic gymnast. His main phase of movement was Parkour which he learned in France and used to scale the city's rooftops or on widow buildings in an acrobatic manner. ** Genius Level Intellect: Batman is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander. He is widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds on the planet. Given his lack of superpowers, he often uses cunning and planning to outwit his foes, rather than simply "out-fighting" them. ** Stealth: His Ninjutsu training has made him a master at stealth and capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. ** Expert Acrobat: Bruce is known as one of the most finest human athlete in Earth as well as proficient in gymnastics and acrobatics. ** Marksmanship: Wayne is an expert marksman. He is skilled with throwing projectile weapons, archery and firearms. He has been practicing such skills since the early days of his training and is almost on par with the Green Arrow in terms of accuracy. ** Martial Arts: Bruce is one of the finest combatants that Earth has ever known. He was trained around the world, and trained in numerous of combat styles. He was trained in 127 styles of martial arts including Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Muay Thai, Capoeira, Krav Maga and many others. Gallery Wonderw11.jpg|Batman knocking out Witchblade empowered Huntress. Wonderw31.jpg|Batman fighting with Witchblade empowered Wonder Woman. Category:Comics Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Comic Males